The Making of a Carrow
by whitetiger91
Summary: Are people born sadistic, or do they learn it? Is it different for the Carrow twins? With a destructive summer behind her, Alecto Carrow hopes to start her Hogwarts journey relatively unscathed. Too bad her brother denies her existence and the other girls would love to see her fail. Multichapter focusing on all years.
1. Chapter 1

**The Making of a Carrow**

 _"Sometimes it's not the people who change; it's the mask that falls off."_

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 **Chapter One - A Fresh Start**

It was that time of year again; the beginning of a new school year. As always, it was marked by the garish noises of parents bustling around trying to locate their offspring amongst the hundreds of similarly awkward and nervous-looking children, infants wailing on top-note, and a dozen or so gossiping witches bragging about their summer holidays. Students, both new and old, ran back and forth, trying to locate belongings they had already lost, whilst competing to be heard over the high-pitched whistle of the great, scarlet engine behind them.

No one's attention was placed on the boring, grey concrete beneath their feet—no one's except Alecto's. Her pale blue eyes remained transfixed on a single ant marching by her freshly polished shoe. It seemed to be on a mission to transport a bread crumb across the platform, undeterred by the chaos around it. She wondered where it would end up; was it going to a nest nearby? Were other ants anxiously awaiting their turn to go out? Could it carry such a heavy load because there was nothing else bearing down on its shoulders? What would it be like to not have any care in the world like that?

"Ahem!"

A large foot tapped the ground impatiently, covering the ant in a shadow that would be its doom. Alecto blinked rapidly, snapping to attention as the owner of the foot demanded her attention.

"As I was saying, I expect nothing from the best of you two. You will do us proud and bring continued honour to our family name," her father, Amos, quietly said. His deep blue eyes bored into her own eyes as he added, "Or at least not tarnish it further."

"Yes, sir," her twin brother, Amycus, replied before she could say anything. It earned him a rare half-smile from their father, who then turned to her expectantly, raising a bushy, black eyebrow.

"Yes, father," Alecto whispered.

She could feel her mother's eyes upon her, but didn't dare look away from her father. As it were, she didn't need to—she knew the venom her mother's gaze held. It should've been a look of relief that her horrid daughter was going to be palmed off to some boarding school and out of her hair for the year. She supposed, though, that she couldn't blame her mother for being so disgusted with her—any witch in their right mind would have after the events of the summer.

"Good." Stepping forward, her father patted her brother on the shoulder briefly as he said, "I'm counting on you."

Amycus smiled lopsidedly, revealing his crooked teeth as he revelled in the attention.

Alecto, following her brother's lead, smiled too, moving closer towards her father to bid him farewell. Though she couldn't wait for the new adventures that she would have at Hogwarts, she knew she would miss her family. She had never been away from any of them for longer than a week. The only time she had been away from her mother was when she and Amycus had caught Dragonpox five years ago—her mother had ordered Amos to remain downstairs with the fear that they, too, would contract the dreaded disease. Only the Carrow's elderly house-elf, Hettie, had been allowed into the twin's bedroom, and when they had fully recovered—Amycus a day after Alecto—she had been fired and turned out of the house so as not to spread any germs. Though she would now have Amycus with her, Alecto would have to get used to evenings without her father reading the paper or her mother cross-stitching by the warm fireplace.

Unfortunately, her father had already turned around and had begun leading his wife to a more secluded area so that they could Disapparate away. She watched his tall frame disappear into the throng of witches and wizards until she could no longer see him. Then, clutching the trolley holding her and Amycus' luggage tightly, she swung her head back to speak to her brother.

"Should we…" her voice trailed off as the only thing she saw of Amycus was his dark brown hair, bobbing up and down as he hurried towards the train.

Licking her lips nervously, she rushed after him, trying not to trip over the hem of her robes as she went. It was difficult to keep sight of him, for he was rather short and stocky like she was, and easily blended in with the other students. Thankfully, she managed to catch sight of him enter one of the less crowded openings. Hauling up the trunks one by one with the help of a plump, cheerful older student dressed in yellow and black robes, she quickly slipped into the train corridor, and began to follow him towards the back of the train.

She watched as Amycus trudged down the narrow aisle, peering into a compartment now and then as he walked. Alecto copied his movements and looked into each one, curious as to what her brother could see. Students of various ages could be seen within, chatting excitedly to their friends, setting up games of Exploding Snap, or reading quietly in a corner. Most of them appeared friendly enough, though it was no surprise to her that Amycus ignored them.

Her brother was quite selective about the people he associated with, even though there weren't many children their age where they lived in the outskirts of Surrey to begin with. Whenever their mother had a guest over who had a child, Amycus would automatically assess their ability to play Quidditch by taking them outside, handing them a bat and releasing his Bludger. Usually, the poor child would end up with a few bruises and maybe a broken bone or two—if they were lucky. On the rare occasion, however, when a child would respond with a fast whack with the bat, Amycus would happily take them up to their room and share his—or rather, Alecto's—few toys. Amycus wasn't particularly bright, but his sporting aptitude won everyone over, including their parents.

Regrettably, Alecto wasn't too bright herself, nor was she sporty. With time, Amycus seemed to want less and less to do with her, and now, as he finally entered a compartment and slammed the door shut behind him, it appeared Hogwarts may not change that.

Setting down the trunk she was pulling and waving off the same, cheery helper who had pulled the luggage onto the train for her, she slid open the compartment door. It was heavier than she expected; the force she was required to use caused her to stumble through the door into something rather large and heavy.

Gulping, she looked up into the narrowed eyes of a boy with dark brown eyes and matching brown hair. Several people sniggered as she hurriedly shuffled back, mumbling an apology even as her cheeks began to grow red. If she had a mirror handy, she would've been sure they matched the rich auburn of her short hair.

"Sorry, sorry. My fault."

The boy she had run into simply rolled his eyes and took a seat. Instead, it was her brother that berated her.

"I thought we agreed that we'd go our separate ways here. You're already embarrassing me," Amycus muttered as he grabbed at her forearm. Marching her back towards the door, he whispered, "Go find somewhere else, alright?"

Looking away from his eyes, noticing not for the first time that they held the same colour and disappointment as their father's, she blinked rapidly. The corners of her eyes had begun to sting and she didn't want him to see.

Swallowing thickly, she tried to think of something that would change his mind about throwing her out. "I—I—I can't. Everywhere else is full, Mick."

"Not my problem."

"Please, let me stay." Looking down at her feet, she saw that she was steadily wearing a hole into her shoes as she twisted her foot into the floor of the train. Immediately she stopped, knowing that her mother would send a Howler if she ruined them. "I'm nervous. What if—what if the other kids find out what happened?"

Gritting his teeth, Amycus shook his head. "No one will. And if they did, why are you associating me with it? It wasn't my fault."

Alecto knew he was right; the incident had been her idea. However, she knew that if anyone did find out, she could not go through the repercussions on her own.

"Please… I don't have anyone."

Finally looking up at Amycus, she allowed the tears to slip through her lashes and trickle down her cheeks. He began to shift uncomfortably and averted his gaze, not able, even after all these years, to stand his sister's crying—it was almost like a sixth sense, a twin sense. Usually Amycus would hide in his room until she stopped, or go into the yard to swing his bat, but here, he had no escape.

Alecto wasn't finished, however, as she whispered almost inaudibly, "Even Mother doesn't want me anymore."

That seemed to synch it. Glancing back at the other boys in the compartment to see if they were watching, Amycus squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. Though their mother tolerated Amycus more, he knew what it was like to be on the woman's bad side. It was enough that he sighed heavily and said, "Fine, you can stay. But for Merlin's sake wipe your face. I don't want you crying around here, alright? It makes you look weak… weaker. Hurry up and go sit in the corner and don't speak, got it?"

Alecto nodded quickly, sniffling as she wiped her robe's sleeve over her eyes. More carefully this time she walked into the compartment towards the far end of the seat and set down her trunk. Amycus snatched his own trunk away from her and lifted it up into the rack above. Then, shooting her another warning look to keep quiet, he sat on the opposite seat next to the large boy. On his other side a fairly skinny blond sat, whose green eyes darted left to right warily as he spoke.

"Did you get to see the Quidditch League Finals last week?" he asked, licking his lips excitedly. "Wasn't Mannilo such a wreck out there? Couldn't catch to save his life, right oaf."

"I reckon. The Hutchinson bloke was pretty spot on with his bat though," Amycus agreed, settling further into his seat.

Alecto sat quietly as the boys began to talk about Quidditch, game tactics and new brooms. She knew for a fact that her brother had not actually gone to the game. Their father had promised to take him, yet had been called to work at the last minute. It didn't seem to deter Amycus from saying he had attended the match, however, as he expertly listed each player's broom brand and speed.

She had expected one of the boys to introduce themselves, but as two more boys joined them in the compartment as the train whistled and the wheels began to turn, the closest thing to an introduction she received was a quick look up and down. She arched her shoulders back and tried to sit straighter, yet they must have assessed her as not a threat, for their eyes no sooner turned back to Amycus and the other boys.

Turning to the window, she stared out at the scenery rushing by as the train picked up speed. The trees and country fences soon became a steady blur of green and brown; the sky a surprisingly bright, clear blue. It only changed as the day wore on, where instead of clouding over, a marvellous orange band tipped the distant horizon.

The boys continued to talk about Quidditch before moving on to loud games of Exploding Snap. They only drew breath when a lady with a trolley of food popped her head into the compartment offering lunch. The blond declined with a lazy wave of his hand, whilst the larger brunet quickly bolstered up to the trolley.

Alecto looked at Amycus from the corner of her eye, wondering if their father had given him any money for the ride. Her heart, though she wasn't too sure why, lifted when he declined the old lady's offer and resumed his game. It didn't last too long, though, as the lady left and the boys settled back down. The blond began passing around the Cauldron Cakes he had bought, offering each boy one. Alecto clutched at her stomach, hoping to stifle the growling, as the boy glanced at her. He surveyed her for a minute, cake in hand, before shrugging his shoulders and taking a bite from it. Her cheeks burning, she turned towards the window again, chewing her thin lip.

It was probably for the best that he didn't share with her anyway. If he ever found out he had shared sweets with a—a—Shaking her head, Alecto didn't allow herself to finish that thought. She folded her arms tightly over her chest and squeezed her eyes closed, trying to wipe out the memory. Instead, she directed her thoughts towards her hunger and began to curse the blond in her head. No, it didn't matter what she did; he didn't know what had happened. She hadn't done anything to him, so there was no reason to deny her some common courtesy. Had his mother never taught him any manners? If she had bought food, she would've offered him some.

Looking more closely into the shiny window, she focused her gaze on the reflection of the blond sitting with his brother. Her eyes narrowed into a glare as her stomach rumbled again and she began to imagine what she would do in the future, if the situation was ever reversed. She could see herself clearly—well dressed, long, mahogany hair, twinkling eyes, cheekbones that could cut glass; popular—smiling down as the blond as he begged for the remains of her desert. She'd smile, give him a piece, and make a wonderfully dramatic speech about her pardoning him for his misdeeds, to which her peers would applaud. Her musings took her into the evening, preventing her from thinking about the last month.

By the time ink claimed the sky, Alecto had changed into her new school robes. As with the purple robes she had worn to the station, these ones were much too large for her short stature. Her mother had wanted her and Amycus to be dressed well, yet hadn't wanted to waste money on clothing that they would be sure to outgrow by the next year. They enveloped her wrists in a mass of black but were modest enough to hide her bent shoulders.

The boys had long since left to change themselves, albeit grudgingly. Because she was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't heard their numerous hints for her to leave the compartment. It was only as the blond slammed the door behind him and turned to glare at her that she remembered where she was. Hurriedly, she had scrambled into her robes, not wanting to make the boys wait any longer than they had to. It was just as well she did, for no sooner had she examined herself in the darkened window, the door slid open.

Two girls stepped in, not waiting to be asked to enter. Their eyes scanned the room, before the taller of the two—a very pretty girl with raven hair and piercing black eyes—sighed in annoyance.

"I thought Nott was supposed to be in here," she said, though it didn't appear to be directed at anyone.

The shorter girl—a brunette with golden brown eyes—shrugged. Ignoring Alecto, she looked at the other girl, silently asking what they should do next.

Alecto subtly studied the girls, a smile creeping up on her face. They looked to be about the same age as her and were each wearing brand new robes. They matched the depth of the tallest girl's hair that it seemed to make her pale skin glow, almost as though she was from another, better world. She was sure she had seen her somewhere before, or at least someone like her. Perhaps they could be friends? Judging from the way she carried herself, her mother would definitely approve, and maybe be less inclined to ignore her.

Deciding it best to try, Alecto cleared her throat. "Sorry, I don't know if he was here, several boys were. But, erm, if it helps, Amycus Carrow was in here."

Looking at her as if she had just realised she was there, the raven-haired girl's eyes widened. "Amycus who?"

"Carrow."

The blonde girl sniggered, hiding her laughter in the sleeve of her robe. The other girl didn't laugh; instead, her eyes trailed up Alecto's body before fixing on her nails.

"Sorry, don't know him," the girl said, finally drawing her eyes away.

Looking down, Alecto remembered a little too late that she had not filed her nails that morning. She had recently taken to the bad habit of chewing on her nails rather than cutting them, causing her fingers to look sore and dirty. It didn't help any that her fingers were stubby enough already. Glancing up at the girl's hands, she saw that her nails were filed into perfect white arches, the cuticles all pushed down. Quickly, Alecto sat down on the seat and hid her hands in her lap.

With a small smirk, the girl spun on her heel and walked out of the room without another word. The blonde gave Alecto a funny little wave with a tight smile as she echoed the other girl's movements and left.

Alecto didn't remove her hands from her lap, vowing to fix them somehow before anyone else saw. It appeared she wouldn't have much time, however, as she noticed twinkling yellow lights appear in the distance. The train would soon arrive at the station and her new adventure would begin.

She would have a fresh start at Hogwarts, without any drama. Or so she hoped.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I don't own anything you recognise from the world of Harry Potter, nor will I gain any profit from this story. All credit belongs to the queen of literature, JK Rowling.**_

 _ **I hope, despite any SPaG I may have left in accidentally, that you enjoy this tale about Alecto Carrow. I've been thinking for a while of doing another multi-chapter (psttt go read White Wave if you have time ;) ), and only today received inspiration for a fic on a much-hated Death Eater. I've taken liberty with things like dates and ages, for there is little known about how old the Carrow twins are. I do hope I've managed to keep them in character though from what we do know (ie they're stupid half-wits with bad, sadistic tempers). I simply wanted to explore what would make someone be so sadistic**_ — _ **is it something people are born with, or learn?**_

 _ **All reviews are more than welcome (though flame and I'll open a can of Aguamenti on your behind) :) Thank you for reading and your continued support, enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – The Sorting**

A light wind coursed through the night air, causing the dark cloaks of the students to whip harshly about their ankles. The stars above shone weakly, peeping through the clouds that slowly skittered past. The great, black mass of water before her lost its still touch, little white crests revealing the lake's waves.

Alecto pulled her cloak tightly around her, thankful that it was that bit bigger for her short frame. She marvelled at how fast the weather seemed to change in as little as an hour; endless sheets of rain was a given in England, but in Scotland? Well, she had simply assumed it would be better, given how long the train had travelled. Were she currently not anxiously waiting to board one of the small, rickety boats before her, she would've allowed the sense of betrayal she felt at the beautiful sunset earlier to seep in.

As it so happened, a loud voice boomed through the air, causing several heads to swivel in its direction.

"C'mon, hurry up you lot, nothin' ter be afraid of," a large man called, gesturing towards the line of boats by the lake's shore with the lantern he held.

Alecto shivered and took a few steps further away from him, still concerned by his height. When she had first seen him shepherding first years towards a path, she had thought he must have been a rather tall, bulky man. On closer inspection, however, she discovered that he was no older than his early thirties, with the beginnings of a bushy beard unable to disguise the youthful face beneath it. Turning her head to the left, she sought out Amycus, watching closely as he nudged the blond boy they had shared a compartment with and pointed to the closest boat.

"This one. Come on, before anyone else tries to take it."

Pushing through the crowd of milling first years, Amycus led the blond to the shore. Carefully, he held the boat with his foot, balancing it, before he leapt into it, stumbling only a little, and settled onto the wooden bench. The blond followed, though not so eagerly; first, pulling at the edge so that it would come closer, then, rather hesitantly, clambering over the edge.

Not wanting to make a fool of herself, Alecto rushed forward, preparing to jump straight into the boat. If she appeared unafraid, then perhaps she would be able to hold one over on the blond—show him that she wasn't all that bad. With a deep breath, she bent her knees and leapt forward, feeling relief as her feet landed upon the hard wooden surface, even as it moved slightly with her added weight. The boat shifted and she sat down, breathing heavily, but proud of herself.

"What are you doing?" Amycus hissed, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her roughly up. His eyes appeared darker—a navy blue that could easily be mistaken as a black—as they flashed angrily. Sighing, he shoved her back towards the low bench, saying, "Hurry up and sit. Cairo won't like it that he has to get another boat, you know."

Alecto blushed as Amycus gestured to one of the other boys from the train—a tall, fairly tanned boy with piercing green eyes and dark hair that fell into his face. He didn't seem to mind though as he stood talking to a short, skinny brunette with pearly white teeth.

Tucking her legs neatly under the seat, Alecto tried to make herself smaller as Amycus' large, brunet friend climbed in to claim the final seat. Her stomach churned as the boat rocked. Pressing a hand to her stomach, she squinted at a small, round bruise on the boat's bottom and prayed to Merlin that she abstained from releasing the contents of her stomach—not that there was anything to release. The nausea did not let up as the boat gently began to glide through the water, leading the group towards the castle.

"What do you reckon the sorting process will be like?" the brunet asked, looking around at the other boats.

The blond boy shrugged and leant over the side of the boat to allow his hands drift through the water. "I dunno, Cole, didn't bother to ask my mother what it would be like," he said.

"Neither did I," Cole mumbled sullenly, watching the boy's hand.

"My father told me," Amycus said, leaning forward with a smirk upon his face. His eyes sparkled mischievously as he eyed Cole. "Let's just say, you'd better know how to use your wand—or at least run fast."

His smirk widened as the boys shivered lightly; a small, barely perceptible shake of their bodies. Amycus had achieved his desired result and leant back, arms folded over his chest.

Alecto chanced a look up at him, wondering if what he said was true. Neither her father nor her mother had ever mentioned the Sorting Ceremony as being dangerous, and she could not imagine the Hogwarts putting the students in peril. Then again, her parents rarely spoke to her about their early days at Hogwarts and considering what had happened recently, probably never would.

"How many of us do you think will get into Slytherin?" the blond asked after a pause.

Unlike the chatter coming from the other boats, this wasn't a question about which house they preferred. Naturally, Amycus had chosen to sit with boys from families that mattered—it was a given that Slytherin was the only acceptable house.

"Only the right people, I'd imagine," he answered coolly, meeting Alecto's gaze for a moment.

She quickly looked away, focussing on the outline of the castle they gradually approached. It loomed above them, powerful and majestic, its many turrets reaching up to the sky. As they came closer, she could see warm light spilling out onto the grounds from narrow, arched windows. Already, she could tell that the castle offered safety—protection—for those already tucked safely inside. It looked like a home.

"I don't see what the big deal is," the blond sighed, rolling his eyes as several gasps of wonder permeated the air.

Before the boat could even touch the soil as it pulled in to shore, he leapt over the side, joining the first group of students awkwardly lumbering ashore. Amycus joined him, jumping out more impressively than he had entered, and striding forward with his chin held high. Those watching him would easily forget that he was a little short for his age.

Fiddling nervously with her fingers, Alecto waited until the boat felt more stable. The feeling in her stomach had only become worse; a mix of hunger, motion sickness and now, nerves.

"Well?"

Snapping her head up, she realised with a start that Cole was still in the boat. His thick fingers were drumming against the side of the boat impatiently. He jerked his head in the direction of the group of students who now began to stream up towards the castle's enormous oak doors, warily following the half-giant with the lamp.

"Oh, right, sorry." Shakily standing up, her knees wobbling traitorously, she climbed out of the boat.

She turned around in time to see Cole sigh again, deciding that it must have been a habit that his mother had not been able to stamp out. He muttered something that she couldn't quite catch as he brushed past her, in no mood to stay behind with her. Alecto counted to three in her mind before she trailed after him.

As she lined up with her peers, making it into the marbled foyer just in time it seemed, she could hear muffled chatter emanating from behind another set of solid, oak doors. A tall, thin woman in practical emerald robes—an antique brooch clasped at her throat like her mother sometimes wore—stood at the doors. With sharp eyes she surveyed the students, daring them to continue talking in her presence. Soon everyone began to stop their hushed conversations and ceased fidgeting.

Satisfied, the woman spoke. "I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a moment, you will file through these doors so that you can be sorted and join in the celebratory feast."

Alecto's eyes lit up at the prospect of food; finally. She didn't whoop like some other students, however, who were quickly silenced by the professor's stern look. A sense of admiration swelled inside Alecto for the older witch—she was poised, and although the tight bun she wore wasn't in the fashion of the day, she looked elegant. Best of all, she could command the attention of everyone with a single flare of her nostrils. There was a reason Professor McGonagall was Deputy Headmistress, and Alecto couldn't wait to learn from her.

"If you'd follow me, please," Professor McGonagall said as the doors opened.

The noise coming from the hall became louder, revealing the hundreds upon thousands of students who already called Hogwarts their home. Some unspoken rule had the first years automatically fall into a single line as they filed into the larger hall, the scuffs and squeaks of their shoes adding to the racket.

Alecto stood on the tips of her toes, trying to catch a glimpse of Amycus. He had gone too far ahead for her to meet up with him in the Entrance Hall (as she would soon come to know it). All she wanted now was to hold his hand; to have him reassure her that everything would be alright. Had it been five, four, three, even two years earlier, he might have waited. As it were, she finally spotted him near the head of the line, nudging the blond and pointing at someone on one of the crowded tables, a smirk on his face.

As the oak doors closed behind the last student to enter—a lanky red-headed boy with a smattering of freckles across his nose—the outside world was closed off. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to quieten the body of students and was instantly successful, indicating with her hands a rickety wooden stool sitting in front of what was evidently the staff table. On top of it sat an old, tattered hat with several tears along its body. One of the tears opened and the hat began to speak, as though it were alive.

"Another year, another song," it said to the room at large.

Around her, several girls and boys whispered to each other excitedly, drowning out a few ' _ohs!_ ' other students let out. The noise from the first years subsided into nervous murmurs as the hat began to sing about the four houses it would place the students in. Watching her brother stand unperturbed by the hat, Alecto made herself stay still and copy his relative indifference.

 _"So let me sort you,_

 _Do not fear,_

 _For this task I'll do,_

 _It's my career."_

Applause echoed around the room as the hat's tip bent forward in a mock bow. Professor McGonagall allowed it to go on for a moment before she held up a scroll in her hands and cleared her throat.

"Now, when I call your name," she began, her elocution perfect from the years she must have practiced this speech, "you will come forth and I will place the hate upon your head. Andes, Carrie."

A plump girl with sandy hair moved forward, her dull brown eyes wide with fear. Her face had as much shape as her waist did, defined only by the tightness of her skirt band. Alecto saw her gulp as she approached the stool, waddling forward clumsily and almost tipping over the stool.

"Let's hope she doesn't break it," Alecto heard someone murmur behind her. Twisting around, she saw the blonde girl from the train trying to stifle a giggle as she looked at the raven-haired girl. The latter already looked bored, the smile disappearing off her face as she focused back on the proceedings. Alecto turned back quickly, not wanting to draw attention to herself, but knew somehow that she had been noticed.

"Atwell, Emerson." The sorting continued as Carrie rushed off to join the Hufflepuff table.

Emerson took a little longer to place, the proud way he held himself betraying him to be a Pureblood. Alecto was sure he would be placed in Slytherin, yet the hat squeezed its folds of eyes and confirmed that the brunet was instead a Gryffindor.

Clapping, wolf-whistles and cheers could be heard, silencing only as another student was called. Despite herself, Alecto shuffled from foot to foot nervously, bringing her nails to her mouth to chew. It would be her turn soon, she was sure, and the moment of truth as to whether or not she could redeem herself would come. Slytherin, she could hope to start the process; anything else, she may as well find another family.

"Axel, Thora."

"Baxter, Xavier."

"Bennet, Owen."

"Bidwell, Charlie."

"Black, Bellatrix."

Time seemed to slow as the pale, raven-haired girl swept forward, her feet gliding along effortlessly. Her hair was a tangle of curls that fell along her back, and as though she knew—expected—everyone to be watching her, she flipped it over her shoulder dramatically. The girl was accustomed to power, Alecto realised, even if that power stemmed from her well-known father.

That hat took no time at all, as though speeding up the pause in Alecto's thoughts, in proclaiming that Bellatrix belonged in Slytherin, as all Blacks before her had. Slipping off the stool, Bellatrix winked at the remaining first years and flounced off to take her rightful place at the green and silver clad table.

Alecto found herself clapping along with a few other first years, not even checking to see if Amycus was doing the same. This girl would be her friend, she thought, as the applause died down. She just had to be. Unfortunately, she wasn't left with much time to plan how she would make that happen as the professor abruptly called, "Carrow, Alecto."

Swallowing back the vile that suddenly leapt to her throat, Alecto urged her legs to move forward. She could feel the hundreds—no, thousands—of eyes watching her every move, predicting where she belonged. It was when she was halfway to the stool that she remembered to straighten her shoulders and hold herself high. Most students probably didn't even notice, but she knew it was too late for the other students to forget—the ones that counted. " _If a lady cannot walk with her head poised and spin stiff,_ " her mother had once reprimanded her during an etiquette lesson, " _than she is not a lady worthy of even a knut._ "

Closing her eyes briefly and breathing in, she pushed the thought out of her head—decorum would have to wait. She allowed the professor to place the ugly hat upon her head, wincing as it slipped down over her eyes.

"Well, well, what an interesting mind we have here. A little empty of academic desire and thought, if I may say so, but so full of determination," the hat chuckled to himself, tickling her head.

She was too nervous to be angry at the insult, if that is what it was, and so squeezed her eyes shut again. Amycus' face flashed to the forefront of her mind. As she had walked, she had hoped for a comforting glance from her brother—a silent wish of good luck perhaps—but had only found him to be staring idly at his shoes. The desperation of her situation intensified at this, her heart pumping wildly as the hat continued its monologue. _Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin_ ; that's all she needed.

"Never mind, never mind," the hat said, ceasing the movement of his chuckles. "Definitely not academically interested then. Alright, let's see, I'll put you in—"

 _Slytherin. Slytherin. Slytherin._

"—Slytherin!"

Air rushed out of her lungs and through her mouth as she sighed with relief. Slytherin—She was in Slytherin. Clapping filled her ears as she hopped down from the stool, blocking out the sound of her heart's drumming. Her hands shook as she half-walked, half-ran to her table, not giving the hat a chance to change its mind.

There was no space to sit next to Bellatrix, who was already chatting with the older students, but she didn't mind. She sat down on the nearest available seat, a few students still clapping politely, as she looked at Amycus. He was already walking towards the stool, a confident stroll so like their father's. His eyes met hers briefly as the hat was draped on his head. He did not smile, yet his eyes held no contempt as he gave a fleeting nod. The moment was gone just as quickly as it came, and he sat rigidly as the hat considered him.

"Slytherin!" it soon bellowed, sending him off to join his twin.

Amycus smirked and strolled towards the table. There was a spare space next to her, but as soon as he arrived, he moved towards the other end, finding solace in the company of older boys. It was probably just as well, too, for everyone knew mingling and networking was the game Slytherins played.

The twins were soon forgotten as the sorting continued and more students found their places. Cole was sorted in Slytherin, much to her displeasure, as was Carter Rowle, the blond boy who was also apparently a relative of an older Slytherin student, Thorfinn. Immediately, Carter began to converse with his cousin, directing any attention for the first years away from the other boys.

Only two other girls made it into Slytherin—Adrienne Wilmot, a very pretty brunette with large, doe-like eyes and lovely skin, and Eldonna Kingston, a short girl with strawberry-blonde hair and spectacles that framed boring hazel eyes. Alecto was surprised that the blonde who had been with Bellatrix earlier, Ethel Harper, had been placed in Ravenclaw. Ethel had waved at Bellatrix excitedly as she walked to her own house group, but Bellatrix must not have seen her, for she turned her head and busied herself conversing with a third year opposite her.

As the night wore on, Alecto relaxed into her seat. No more mistakes on her part were made, for her etiquette was exemplary and her voice unwavered—largely because she was able to concentrate on the task at hand, everybody else too busy gossiping about their holiday. The professors themselves, when she had taken the time to look, hadn't seemed all that threatening either; one of them—a stocky man wearing a bow-tie—even seemed friendly. As the swirling sensation of her stomach died away and she became more at ease, she was sure everything would be alright after all.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading this story. Chapter three will be up soon, though it may not be as lengthy as this one. Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed and followed this story, I appreciate it more than you can now. A-bientot for now!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Where Does Your Loyalty Lie?**

It was almost eleven o'clock by the time Alecto made it to bed, her eyes slowly closing against her will. She had quickly changed into her nightgown and jumped into bed whilst the other girls, namely Bellatrix and Adrienne, chattered downstairs in the common room.

It was probably just as well she had, too, for when the girls did eventually come up and changed, she realised with horror that her night-gown was much too old-fashioned. Though made out of satin, its pale pink colour looked almost dirty next to the bright blue and purple of their gowns. Whilst theirs reached just below the knee, hers brushed the ground, ticking her ankles. They did not have tattered lace collars or cuffs, let alone unseemly ruffles that could only now be described as babyish to Alecto. Pulling up the covers, she wriggled further down into bed and listened quietly.

"Rowle is so funny!" Adrienne squealed, brushing her long, silky hair.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and sat upon her bed—the one furthest from the door and the draft that came in from the common room. She shrugged off the dressing gown she wore, draping it delicately over the post of her bed.

"Please, don't tell me that that's what you admire. His father, I heard, isn't half as rich as he makes himself out to be. Still, I suppose he might be useful."

"For what?" Adrienne started to say, and then quickly closed her lips. Blushing faintly—a nice pink that could be mistaken for powder—she amended herself. "I was talking about Thorfinn."

Arching an eyebrow, Bellatrix replied, "So was I."

Adrienne's blush deepened to a rose pink and she turned away. She was spared from defending her words, however, as the candle flame next to Eldonna's bed came to life.

"Excuse me, erm, girls," she interrupted softly; so quietly, that it caused Bellatrix to spin around and hook her hand over her ear theatrically. "Do you—do you mind if we go to sleep now?"

Bellatrix stepped back, blinking owlishly. Watching her, Alecto thought that she was simply stunned that Eldonna could speak at all, for the girl had barely said a word all evening. Alas, it did not seem the case as Bellatrix's eyes shone wickedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are we keeping you awake?" she asked, her voice a little high. She turned to Adrienne, who had spun back around at Eldonna's interruption. Pulling her lips into a sad pout, and raising her voice more, as though imitating a toddler, Bellatrix gasped, "I think we're keeping her awake."

Adrienne smirked, catching on to what Bellatrix was doing. Making her own voice sound like a toddler's and putting a hand to her lips in horror, she joined in. "Oh, poor widdle Donny needs her sleep."

"It's Eldonna," the girl whispered, glancing at the two girls.

Bellatrix transformed her face to one of mock sympathy and nodded. "Oh yes, little Eldonna Kingston. You're related to that cauldron maker, aren't you?" she asked, and it was Eldonna's turn to blush. "Well, tell you what, _Eldonna_ ," she said, emphasising the name as though it were a curse, "we'll be quiet, won't we, girls?"

Adrienne nodded, a mischievous smile gracing her lips. Then, looking at Alecto pointedly, she dropped her brush on the dresser with a loud bang.

Alecto jumped at the sound but nodded her head. She was happy that Bellatrix was including her in the fun and was eager to show the girl that she was not mistaken in doing so.

Bellatrix continued to stare at Eldonna, her eyes sparkling. She held her left hand out, clicking her fingers. It took a moment for Adrienne to realise that she was asking for something to hold, and even longer to realise that she was pointing to her bed. Grabbing Bellatrix's own brush from where it lay on the bed, she thrust it into her hand.

"I hope you don't mind if I tidy myself up first though. You see, it's very bad manners to not be well presented." Bellatrix looked Eldonna over even though the girl was mostly covered by her quilt. Then, stalking over to the mirror that hung above the dresser, she began to brush her unruly hair. "One, two, three, four…" she sang, loudly counting each stroke. "Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fif—oh, wait, where was I up to?" she asked, smiling smugly at Eldonna.

Adrienne vociferously began to pack away her clothes, opening and shutting drawers and doors with enough volume to walk half the castle. Alecto watched curiously, suspecting that Adrienne's mother would've spanked her into the next century if she saw how her daughter treated the new furniture—at least, that's what her own mother would've done.

Bellatrix had reached thirty before she turned to Alecto, looking at her for the first time since she had entered the room. Her dark eyes swept over her again, anew with the knowledge that she was an equal—or at the very least, a fellow Slytherin. Her eyebrow shot up, questioning what she would do.

Licking her lips, Alecto averted her gaze and hastily looked around the room. Her heart beat furiously as she tried to find something she could do. Her belongings were already packed, tucked neatly into her allocated drawers. Her trunk had been re-locked with her winter robes inside, and was much too heavy to undo without her grunting embarrassingly. She began to panic as Bellatrix shrugged her shoulders, evidently coming to the conclusion that she was weak.

Weak. That's what her brother had called her; what her father and mother feared. Weak, like a starved dog with no intentions to survive beyond finding a meal. Weak, like a Pureblood should not be, like a Muggle was. Weak, like Ra—

Shaking her head to clear it of those thoughts, Alecto did the only thing she could; copy. Opening the drawer of the table beside her bed, she waited for Adrienne to shut the music box she had found. Then, before the girl could open it again and restart the melody that came from it, she pushed the drawer closed with all her might, causing it to shake with the force.

Peeking at Bellatrix, she could see a faint smile on the girl's face. Nevertheless, the girl continued to brush her hair, the black curls springing back as they refused to be tamed.

As a sniffle cut the air, Bellatrix finally stopped as did Adrienne, who climbed into her bed. Bellatrix sauntered over to her own bed, an angelic smile on her face. Leaning over her bedside table, she blew out the candle, casting the room into a darkness that Eldonna's candle could not hope to break.

"Goodnight, Donny," Bellatrix said as she climbed into bed, her voice oddly cheerful.

She received no answer save for a small sniffle that could barely be heard beyond a stifled giggle from Adrienne's bed.

Alecto snuggled back into her sheets, laying her head against the pillow. She had done it; she had been accepted. It was almost like a dream, where part of her feared that she would wake up and find herself in some horrid house like Gryffindor or Hufflepuff—or worse, her old house in Guildford. Her mind spun from the events of the day, but not so much to keep her eyes from gently closing. As they did, she glanced over at Eldonna, whose face was lit by the candle. A tiny wet streak of water shone on her cheek, yet her eyes were closed.

Alecto's stomach churned and she turned away, succumbing to her tiredness.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry if this sounds a bit dramatic for eleven year old girls, but for those doubters, I know for a fact that girls can be this evil and manipulative at their age. Add in the fact that it's Bellatrix we're talking about and well... you get the idea. As for Adrienne, her 'crush' on Thorfinn isn't anything more than a young girl thinking a boy is attractive**_ — _ **it is not the same as crushes that occur in high school, let alone beyond that. Just thought I'd clear that up since the last time I wrote about a first year having a crush, someone couldn't fathom it ;) (and sorry if that sounds snarky, I don't mean it that way).**_

 _ **A huge thank you to the followers of this, this chapter has been posted earlier for you!**_


End file.
